The disclosed concepts relate to an integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) and a method of manufacturing the same.
Owing to the development of electronic technology, semiconductor devices have been rapidly down-scaled recently. In such down-scaled semiconductor devices, demand for high operation speeds and operation accuracy has increased. Therefore, research into an optimized structure of transistors included in semiconductor devices have been carried out.